


【迪云】论被十年后火箭筒砸到后会发生什么

by Gorepromise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: *旧文补档 是boss的生贺*人人都爱迪诺·加百罗涅*短车 不喜勿入 感谢阅读
Relationships: Dino & Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【迪云】论被十年后火箭筒砸到后会发生什么

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文补档 是boss的生贺  
> *人人都爱迪诺·加百罗涅  
> *短车 不喜勿入 感谢阅读

–  
“哇啊，Reborn！！！”纲吉惊呼了一声，眼睁睁地看着Reborn站在橱柜上踢翻了一桶水，泼在了刚刚进门的加百罗涅十代的头上。

“哇啊啊…”

“Ciao~”像是全然没有注意迪诺的惊叫，Reborn跳到了迪诺的肩上，说道，“happy birthday to you，跳马。”

“啊，谢谢~”迪诺苦笑着揉了揉头发。

“迪诺桑，给你毛巾。”纲吉连忙跑过来递给迪诺一条毛巾。

“呐，谢谢阿纲~”迪诺笑着接过毛巾，随意擦了擦自己的头发，然后搂住纲吉的肩膀，说道，“阿纲好像长高了呢~”

纲吉乖乖点了点头，笑道:“上楼吧，迪诺桑。妈妈他们准备了好多好吃的~”

“在意大利我可超级想吃妈妈做的饭呢…”

不知道什么时候又站在罗马里欧肩上的Reborn摸摸挑起了嘴角。

–  
“生日快乐，迪诺先生！”

迪诺刚打开门，还没看清楚生日横幅上面的字，就被彩花喷得满头都是。

“迪诺先生，生日快乐！”小春和京子一起把手中包装精美的礼物送给了迪诺。

“谢谢京子和小春！”

“迪诺先生，请收下我极限的拳套吧！”永远都处于热血状态的了平将拳套送给了迪诺。

“哈哈，谢谢！”迪诺笑着接下了礼物。

“喂，跳马！”狱寺隼人一脸不情愿的样子，将手中的礼物盒递给迪诺，然后以极小的声音说道，“生日快乐。”

“啊，谢谢狱寺！”迪诺完全没有在意狱寺别扭的小情绪，笑得十分灿烂，“要好好辅佐阿纲哦~”

“当然…”还没等狱寺说完，山本武就从后面搂住了他，“喂，你这棒球笨蛋！”

“迪诺先生，生日快乐！”山本武揉了揉头发，从身后拿出一把漂亮的剑来，“这是礼物。”

“哇塞，还有加百罗涅的标志！”迪诺接过剑来，眼睛里充满了没有见过世面的小星星。

“迪诺先生喜欢就好啦~”山本露出一口白牙。

“喂，棒球笨蛋，不要碰我的腰啊！！！”狱寺一手抓住山本搂在自己腰上的手，红着脸吼道。

“狱寺害羞了吗~”山本笑道。

刚才还沉溺于剑的迪诺受到了十万点暴击。毕竟他到现在还没有向云雀恭弥告白。

“迪诺桑…”身旁传来彭格列十代目弱弱的声音，迪诺看着他掏出了一个盒子。

“生日快乐。”纲吉打开盒子，里面有一对戒指，还有一个云雀恭弥的可爱泥塑。

“谢谢阿纲，果然还是师弟最懂我！”迪诺一脸感动地抱住了纲吉。

“kufufufu~”迪诺突然感觉后背一凉，他回头一看，看到了彭格列的雾守。

“六道骸？！”  
“骸？！”

两大家族首领同时叫了出来。

“生日快乐，跳马。”六道骸凑到迪诺耳旁说，“还有，快点把小麻雀追到手。”

只见六道骸把手里的礼物扔到迪诺怀里，搂住纲吉的肩说道，“彭格列首领，近日可好？”

“喂，你是什么时候进来的？！离十代目远一点！！！喂！棒球笨蛋你不要拦着我…”

迪诺一脸无奈地看着彭格列家族即将发生内斗，摇了摇头笑道:“还是小孩子啊…”

“叮铃铃~叮铃铃~”

迪诺打开手机，发现是斯库瓦罗打来的视频电话。

“喂！跳马！你怎么跑到日本去过生日了？！”迪诺举着手机，听着斯库瓦罗的吼声，耳膜快要震破。

“为什么不在意大利呆着？！”斯库瓦罗吼道，“老子可是为你准备了礼物呢！！”

“啊，斯夸罗，谢谢啦~”迪诺笑道，“这次是阿纲他们给我发了邀请呢~”

“真是的，跳马…”斯库瓦罗说道，“还好我已经派人把你的礼物送到沢田家了！”

“真是抱歉啦~”迪诺挠挠头，“下一次你生日我一定去陪你啦~”

“这就不用了。”视频里突然出现了Xanxus的脸，吓了迪诺一跳。

“Hello…Xanxus…”迪诺心虚地打了个招呼。

“喂！你这混蛋boss！快把手机还给我！！！”

“大垃圾，安静点。”Xanxus抓住斯库瓦罗的头发，来了个法式舌吻，当着迪诺的面。

“额……”迪诺整个人都要不好了。

就在他纠结挂不挂电话的时候，Xanxus转过头来，对着镜头说了一句:“生日快乐，跳马。”然后视频通话就结束了。

迪诺捏了捏自己的脸，发现不是做梦。Xanxus竟然给他说了生日快乐？！

“迪诺呀，为什么站在门外发呆？”沢田奈奈端着蛋糕走了过来，“进屋吹蜡烛吧~”

“嗯。”迪诺笑着跟着奈奈进了屋。

–  
“我希望，今年我能告白成功。”迪诺默默在心里许着愿，然后一口气吹灭了蜡烛。

就在迪诺想要吃蛋糕的时候，蓝波突然跳上桌，将一块蛋糕砸在了迪诺的脸上。

“哇哈哈哈，笨马！！！”蓝波扭着屁股，朝迪诺做了个鬼脸。

还没等迪诺反应，Reborn一脚把蓝波踹到了迪诺的怀里，微笑道:“蠢牛！”

“蓝波大人要…忍耐…！”蓝波忍着眼泪，在自己的头发里拿出了十年后火箭筒。

“喂，小鬼？！”迪诺有种不好的预感。

“去死吧，Reborn！”蓝波拿着火箭筒朝Reborn砸去，却被R大魔王一脚踹了回来，直直砸向迪诺。

迪诺发誓，十年后火箭筒砸过来的时候，Reborn绝对笑了。

–  
“喂，跳马。”

身后传来熟悉的清冷声音。

迪诺坐在地上，揉着脑袋向后看。

“十年后的恭弥？？？”迪诺一脸懵逼，他环顾四周，想了想这应该是云雀的家，“为什么我在你家里？？？”

十年后的云雀恭弥挑起一抹笑，一双丹凤眼十分勾人，“今天是你的生日。”

“嗯…？”迪诺坐在地上，低头想着，“为什么我的生日…？！！！”

迪诺抬起头，十年后的云雀恭弥已经坐在了自己身上！

云雀恭弥穿着一身酒红色的丝绸睡衣，衣领敞开着，露出大片白皙的皮肤。

“生日快乐，蠢马。”云雀恭弥搂着舔着迪诺鼻尖上的奶油，然后又去咬迪诺的嘴唇。

迪诺被这突如其来的幸福打得措手不及，但是身体的本能让他搂住云雀恭弥的腰，加深了这个吻。

“嗯…”云雀恭弥解开了自己的睡衣，衣服顺着身体曲线一直滑到腰间，他里面可什么也没穿。

“等…等等…恭弥…”迪诺红着脸说道，“我们这样…十年后的我会生气吗？”

“反正都是你，有什么好生气的？”云雀恭弥说道，“说不定他现在已经和十年前的我做了。”

“可是…可是我还没有和你告白呢！！！”

云雀恭弥挑了挑嘴角，侧着头去吻迪诺的脖颈，说道:“傻瓜。”说罢，又解开迪诺的腰带，把手伸了进去。

“嗯…唔…”性器被恋人揉弄着，迪诺发出一声呻吟。

“那你就现在和我告白吧，蠢马。”云雀恭弥坏笑着说。

“…嗯…”迪诺红着脸，闭上了眼睛，说道，“…恭弥，我喜欢你…不是那种师生之间的感情，也不是朋友那种…是想和谈恋爱那种……所以…”

“你想做我的男朋友吗？”

迪诺睁开眼，对上了云雀恭弥的眼睛。

“嘭——”

十年后的迪诺一脸疑惑地出现在了云雀恭弥的身下。

“…我替十年前的我答应你了。”云雀恭弥笑了笑，吻住了“失而复得”的爱人。

–  
十年前这边可就没十年后那边温馨了。

迪诺衣衫不整地出现在了云雀的家里，等他反应过来，看到沙发上坐着的，即将发怒的男孩之后，他才意识到自己所处的境地有点危险。

“哟，跳马，我看你是真的想被咬杀。”云雀恭弥冷笑着，单手拿拐，一步一步走向迪诺。

迪诺连忙抓紧着自己的裤子从地上爬起来，说道:“恭弥，你冷静一下啊…我我我我…在被你咬杀之前，我有话要对你说。”

“……”云雀恭弥停下脚步，站在原地，听他把话说下去。

“我…我真的很喜欢恭弥！”迪诺说道，“是恋人的那种喜欢！”

“…我知道。”云雀恭弥懒懒答道，收起了拐坐在沙发上。

“诶？！”迪诺有些惊讶，“恭弥知道？！”

“是十年后的你说的…说真的，你还是一样蠢。”云雀恭弥十分罕见地笑了笑。

迪诺再一次被幸福冲昏了头脑。

“那我们是恋人了吗？”

迪诺凑到云雀身旁，像一只大金毛一样蹭着他的脖子。

“…再说废话就咬杀。”云雀冷冷地瞥了迪诺一眼。

迪诺委屈地嘟了嘟嘴。

云雀看大金毛没了动静，侧过头去，亲了亲他的嘴，语气里染上了不自觉的温柔，“…生日快乐。”

果然，大金毛瞬间恢复了活力，把云雀压在沙发上亲了又亲。

“恭弥现在还小，以后再慢慢补偿我哦~”

迪诺趴在云雀恭弥的身上，闻着恋人身上的味道。

云雀恭弥的脸有些红。

–  
“他说什么了？”十年后的迪诺看着坐在自己腿上的爱人问道。

“蠢马，应该说，是你自己说什么了吧？”云雀恭弥笑着说。

“我不管，他还看到了你没穿衣服的样子呜呜…”

“幼不幼稚啊，蠢马。”云雀恭弥一脸嫌弃，“反正都是你，又能怎么样？”

“你不爱我了…”迪诺一副小委屈的模样，可可怜怜地去亲云雀恭弥的嘴。

“蠢马。”云雀恭弥宠溺地笑了笑，没有拒绝爱人的吻。

迪诺的手不安分地在云雀的腰间滑来滑去，惹得云雀颤栗不已。

“…去床上。”云雀说。

–  
迪诺把怀里的云雀放到床上，自己麻利地将衣服脱掉，压了上去。

迪诺咬住了云雀胸前粉红色的一点，用舌尖在上面打着转，一只手揉捏着另一边。

“唔…嗯…”云雀发出了一声呻吟。

迪诺爱极了恋人隐忍的模样，他暂且放过了已经有些红肿的乳头，在床头柜里摸出一瓶润滑油倒在手上。

“…跳马…”云雀有些不耐烦的催促道。

“忍耐一下，恭弥。”迪诺亲了亲他的鼻尖，将恋人的双腿分得更开，缓缓探入一根手指。

“…嘶…”云雀倒吸了一口气。

迪诺有些心疼地亲了亲自家恋人的额头，然后开始说一些平时不能说的流氓话:“无论做多少次，恭弥还是好紧呢。”

“…啧，闭嘴。”云雀咬着嘴唇，迪诺又加入了两根手指进行扩张。

迪诺抽动着手指，让它们更深一点。

“嗯…啊…啊！”指尖轻轻扫过，云雀便忍不住地尖叫起来。

“恭弥，你真是太敏感了。”

迪诺亲了亲云雀的眼睛，三根手指便开始了抽插。每一次深入都恰好擦过那个点，不多不少，足以让他颤栗但却得不到大量快感。

“跳马…啊…”云雀红了眼，“…进来。”

“恭弥说什么？”迪诺故意装作听不懂的样子，加快了手指抽插的速度。

“我说，”云雀说道，“操我。”

“我答应你。”迪诺的眼底是藏不住的兴奋。

“真是蠢马。”云雀轻轻挑起嘴角。

迪诺按住了他的腰，将性器慢慢送入。

“放松些，恭弥。”

迪诺沉着声音哄道。

待到性器全部没入，迪诺眼色一暗，开始抽插。

一开始的抽插是缓慢的，云雀时不时地发出一些呻吟。后来待到他的身体全部适应时，迪诺便开始了快速抽插。

迪诺疯狂撞击着，每一次都冲击着那一点。肉体和肉体的碰撞发出啪啪的声响。

一波接一波的刺激让云雀恭弥浑身颤栗，他正处于无限的快感之中。

“唔…跳马…”他叫道，“慢点…Dino…”

一声Dino让迪诺的性器又硬了几分，迪诺忍不住用意大利语说了一句脏话。

猛烈的碰撞让云雀被迫向前，可是迪诺大手一拉，固定住他的腰，他便无法向前。

“Dino…”他想用手抚慰自己，却被迪诺被打断。

“用后面。”

说完迪诺便开始了更猛烈的进攻，云雀连一句话都说不完整。

云雀颤抖着射了出来，迪诺也紧接着发泄了出来。

“…蠢马…”云雀趁迪诺不注意，一个翻身压在了他身上。

“恭弥？”

迪诺看着自家恋人扶着自己的性器慢慢坐了下去，忍不住吸了一口凉气。

“别废话，快点做。”

虽然已经在脑海中想过无数遍，可是现实还是给了迪诺不小的冲击。

迪诺看着恋人闭着眼，仰起头，像一只天鹅露出长长的，白皙的脖子。胸前两点此时已经鲜艳的不像话。

私处结合的过程就这么暴露在迪诺的眼前，心爱的人正在上下扭动着身躯。

迪诺按住云雀的腰，开始了新一轮的撞击。

骑乘的姿势让性器更加深入，直逼得他呻吟不断。

“我爱你，恭弥。”迪诺说道。

“…哼，蠢马。”云雀俯下身去吻住了迪诺的唇，“我也爱你…”

“还有…生日快乐。”

END.


End file.
